


Hybrid

by Blotusflower



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Family Bonding, Hybrid Gargoyle/Human, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: A cute one-shot on Elsa and Goliath, I Do Not Own Disney's Gargoyles or their character, only my OCs.





	Hybrid

"Emilie, Emilie!" Elisa bent down to search underneath her bed. The woman moved to the closet finding no sign of her daughter.

" Emilie Gracie Maza where are you?" The detective frowned she was getting frustrated. Emilie always did this in the afternoons, never at night when she knew her father was coming.

Speaking of night, Elisa's gaze went to the window. The sun starting to set, her husband would arrive soon.

She stroked her nails through her long silky blue hair. Elisa went to enter the kitchen but stopped when she heard a small giggle coming from her bedroom.

Immediately, the detective tip-toed toward the noise. Her footing quiet in attempts to lure out the little one out of hiding.

Within a few minutes, Elisa heard the flutter of the child's wings from the other side of her bed.

"Gotcha my little butterfly!" The child smiled, gliding clumsily into her mother's arms as Elisa kissed the child repeatedly.

Emilie, as you can guest was half human/gargoyle.

She favored Elisa but inherited her father's eyes and dark black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Elisa began to tickle Emilie, but she launched herself out of her mother's arms with incredible speed. The child landed on the floor crouching in a predator's stance.

Her eyes glowed in mild irritation. Elisa smiled she was so much like Goliath and this often scared her.

Emilie was born from two worlds. In the future, she would be accepted by one and rejected by the other.

Sadly, Elisa knew that her kind would not accept the half-breed she created and eventually Emilie would have to join her father's clan.

"Elisa?" her attention went to the doorway standing there was her husband, his wings outstretched fully blocking the exit.

"Daddy!" Emilie ran happily to the gargoyle, she grabbed his leg hugging it. He smirked, picking up his offspring and placing her on his arm.

She giggled at her new position and began nuzzling his face with her own. Elisa approached them and huddled close to Goliath.

" I missed you." He held her close snaking his large hand around his wife's waist.

" I missed you too." Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they expressed their love through the movement as they enjoyed the other's presence.

" Ew, yuck!"

They both pulled away glaring at their little one, who only grinned in response.

" Well, now that you're here I meant as well warm up dinner," Elisa muttered walking to the kitchen.

" Yeah, eat time Daddy!" Emilie yelled, Goliath, nodded and followed his wife.


End file.
